Le rêve
by Kittykatwinner
Summary: Un des G-boys fait un rêve étrange...


Titre : Le rêve Auteur : Kitty-Kat Source : Gundam Wing Disclaimer : Les persos ne sont pas à moi sauf la pitite fée et la pitite fille, et oui, ils sont à moi, nanananère... E-mail : Kittykatwinner@hotmail.com Genre : deathfic, songfic, délire total...(je devrai aller voir un psy! Pour écrire ça, il faut vraiment être tarée!)  
  
Le gouffre (Gérald de Palmas)  
  
La chevelure au vent,  
Elle allait intrépide  
Vers le gouffre écumeux hurlant  
A ses pieds nus,  
Et l'ivresse du bruit,  
Dans ses yeux ingénus,  
Lui masquait les dangers  
De la vague rapide.  
  
Tout son être vibrait  
Au vacarme splendide  
Sans souci des périls  
A cet âge inconnu,  
Frissonnant aux embruns  
Du grand Large venus  
Avec la Mort sournoise,  
Implacable et stupide.  
  
Puis, dans un grondement  
Du récif ébranlé  
Sous son linceul d'écume  
Elle avait appelé,  
De quelques faibles cris  
De colombe blessée...  
  
Mais l'enfant qui croyait  
Ne pas être entendu  
Vit Dieu même penchée  
Sur sa lèvre glacée,  
Répondre en souriant  
A l'appel éperdu.  
  
Tout n'était plus que chaos et destruction. Les éléments se déchaînaient. La mer se soulevait en d'énormes vagues engloutissant les quelques terres se dressant encore avec orgueil. Le sol tremblait, fissurant les plaines submergés. Le vent, fouettait avec ardeur le visage de l'homme dressé sur le rocher. La pluie et les gouttes d'eau de mer, mouillaient son visage, se mêlant à ses larmes. Il ne bougeait pas, attendant que la mort le prenne, comme elle avait pris tous ses ami(e)s après la victoire d'OZ et la destruction des colonies. Ivres de leur victoire, ils avaient ensuite pointé leur canon apocalyptique sur la terre, sur lui et ses coéquipiers. Leurs visages lui revint à la mémoire.  
  
Un, mate et impassible. Un autre, si enjoué, si vivant. Et aussi, un visage fin, caché par une mèche. Le dernier, était sérieux, mais deux yeux encres pétillant le rendait quelque peu malicieux. Il y en avait d'autres, qui revenaient par bribes, des yeux bleus foncés, une voix douce, des cheveux blonds, d'autres grisonnants. Tout se mélangeait et se confondait.  
  
Il ferma les yeux et s'allongea sur le sol dur.  
  
"Quatre!"  
  
Une petite fille vient le prendre dans ses bras. Ses cheveux sont noirs et ses yeux bridés.  
  
"Tu viens? Maman et papa t'attendent. Tatie Hilde est déjà là !"  
  
Wufei et Sally sont assis sur des fauteuils. Hilde, quant à elle, picore dans les plats .  
  
"Tu n'as pas changée!"  
  
L'allemande rit et l'embrasse.  
  
"Un peu quand même! J'attends un enfant...  
  
_ De qui?  
  
_ De Zech, pardi!"  
  
Elle rit encore et porte les mains à son ventre.  
  
"Nous allons nous marier!"  
  
Le sourire de Quatre se fige quant il voit Duo se jeter à son cou.  
  
"Duo... Tu... Tu... est vivant? Mais..."  
  
Il se souvient de sa mort. Tué par une balle. Il se souvient de ses yeux vitreux et du sang qui coulait de sa bouche entrouverte. Cette vision le fait frissonner. L'américain l'embrasse joyeusement.  
  
"Où sont les autres? demande l'empathe.  
  
_ Les autres? répond Duo.  
  
_ Trowa, Catherine, Heero...  
  
_ Trowa et Catherine vivent ensemble au cirque. Quant à Heero, il est marié à Relena, articule Shinigami, dégoutté."  
  
Le ciel s'assombrit et un orage éclate. Entre les nuages, un canon se dresse.  
  
"Papa! Maman!"  
  
L'enfant se jette sur son père, qui gît inarticulé. Sally, est agité d'un dernier soubresauts et elle tombe sur le corps de son époux. Quatre, se tourne vers Hilde. Elle lui sourit, porte la main à son ventre et tends la main vers lui. Un soldat d'OZ arrive derrière elle et brandit un lance- flammes. L'allemande est visé, elle devient torche humaine et hurle.  
  
"Hilde..."  
  
Il veut aller vers elle, mais, il ne peut plus esquisser un geste.  
  
"Quatre! QuAAAAAAA..."  
  
La brune, tombe à terre sur ce dernier cri. L'empathe ferme les yeux. Un braillement enfantin le réveille. Il regarde éberlué le nourrisson, couché à côté d'Hilde. Il le prend dans ses bras et le berce.  
  
"Donne-moi cet enfant."  
  
La voix est ferme. Il la reconnaîtrait entre mille.  
  
"Relena..."  
  
La jeune femme est superbe. Ses cheveux blonds volent librement derrière elle. Elle porte une robe verte pâle. Elle sourit. Pas de ce sourire possesseur dont elle a le secret, mais, un sourire doux qui illumine son visage.  
  
" Donne-moi mon neveu..."  
  
Malgré ce sourire mielleux, une intuition jaillit à l'intérieur de son âme. Protéger le bébé.  
  
"Non Relena..."  
  
Duo arrive derrière elle et la prends par les épaules. Son visage se transforme. Ses yeux violets deviennent bleu de Prusse, ses cheveux courts et bruns.  
  
"Heero...  
  
_ Donne ce bébé.  
  
_ NON!"  
  
Leurs visages doux deviennent horribles. A l'intérieur de leurs yeux, brillent une flamme de haine.  
  
"Le bébé..."  
  
Quatre porte le regard sur cet enfant. Ces cheveux bruns aux reflets bleutés sont ceux d'Hilde. Il se souvient de son corps brûlé, de ses cris de douleur, et lui, lui, Quatre Winner qui n'a rien fait. Il pose le bébé sur ses genoux et pleure en le serrant contre sa poitrine. Il n'a plus la force de résister aux mains avides de la blonde qui lui arrache l'enfant. L'arabe se redresse et crache ces mots:  
  
"Tu as toujours voulu ce qui ne t'appartenait pas. Et tu as toujours réussi!"  
  
Le couple s'éloigne, emportant le fils d'Hilde qui gazouille.  
  
"Mon fils..."  
  
Le c?ur de Quatre fait un bond dans sa poitrine quand il entend la voix paternelle.  
  
"Père!"  
  
L'empathe se jette dans ses bras.  
  
"Oh, père! Je vous aime...  
  
_ Mon petit. Je te retrouve enfin... Mais, tu n'es pas comme nous.  
  
_ De quoi parlez-vous?  
  
_ Tu n'es pas mort... Tu ne peux pas nous suivre.  
  
_ Nous?  
  
_ Regarde..."  
  
Le blondinet regarde dans la direction indiqué par son père. Toute sa famille est là. Mais déjà, leur image s'estompe.  
  
"Pourquoi, père?"  
  
Mais, Quatre se rend compte que son père s'efface comme les autres.  
  
"Papa...  
  
_ Embrasse-moi."  
  
Il l'embrasse avant qu'il ne disparaisse complètement. Le jeune garçon est de nouveau seul. Il s'approche du corps calciné de l'allemande. Mais, il se sent attiré vers le haut. Un tourbillon l'emmène.  
  
*****  
  
Quatre se relève avec difficulté. Il regarde les alentours. Derrière lui, se dresse des menhirs. Le soleil se couche. Le ciel prend de merveilleuses teintes, allant du rose au jaune, en passant par toutes les teintes orangées, rouges ou violettes. Une ombre se profile derrière l'une des pierres dressées. Son coeur bat à tout rompre. Une main ferme lui masque les yeux.  
  
"Toi... murmure l'empathe."  
  
La main relâche sa pression mais contre son oreille, il sent un souffle chaud.  
  
"Je ne t'abandonnerais jamais. Jamais..."  
  
Ces paroles glissent jusqu'à son coeur.  
  
"Nous serons toujours ensemble. Ne l'oublie pas..."  
  
Quatre se retourne et pose ses lèvres contre celles de Trowa. Mais, ce n'est déjà plus qu'une bulle d'air. Les contours de son corps s'estompe. L'arabe essaie de se raccrocher désespérément à sa main tendue. Les sanglots s'étouffe dans sa gorge. Seul, il marche. Il marche pendant de longues heures qui lui paraissent des secondes. La nuit est tombé sur son départet le jour se lève quand il entend l'écho lointain de la mer. L'adolescent est encore à penser à cet instant doux et éternel passé avec son compagnon. Il s'allonge inconsciemment, le sable chaud contre son visage. Il n'est plus qu'un corps à la dérive. Il ferme les yeux.  
  
****  
  
"Jeune humain, regardez-moi...."  
  
Quatre rouvre ses yeux pour voir qu'il n'a pas quitté la plage.*  
  
"Je suis là..."  
  
Une sorte de fée virevolte autour de lui. Elle est de la taille de sa main et porte une robe bleue pailletée. Ses cheveux blonds sont libres comme l'air et suivent son corps au rythme de son ballet volant. Ses yeux d'un bleu foncé pétillent de malice.  
  
"C'est quoi votre nom, humain?  
  
_Où suis-je?  
  
_Au pays d'où l'on ne repart pas...  
  
_Je veux sortir!  
  
_Vous ne m'avez pas laissez le temps de finir! Vous êtes arrivé ici par erreur. J'ai la charge de vous ramenez dans votre monde. Donnez-moi la main..."  
  
Quatre s'exécute. La petite fée s'envole vers le ciel et Quatre a la surprise de voir des ailes pousser dans son dos. Il sent comme un étau lui serrer le crâne et il sombre dans l'inconscience.  
  
****  
  
La tête douloureuse, Quatre se réveille. Il n'a pas bougé et il s'aperçoit que ce n'était qu'un rêve.  
  
"Z'avez mal au tête, sieu?"  
  
L'empathe, surpris, se retourne pour voir une petite fillette.  
  
"Z'avez bien fait dodo? Moi ye suis une grande fille, y'ai pas dormi."  
  
Son image fait fondre Quatre. La petite porte une robe blanche. Ses cheveux bruns et frisés tombent sur ses frêles épaules. Sa peau diaphane est rougie au niveau de ses joues par le vent vigoureux. Ses yeux sont grands ouverts. Leur couleur bleu pâle refléte la pureté de son âme. Le soleil perçe à travers un nuage.  
  
" 'Veux revoir maman et papa!  
  
_Où sont-ils?  
  
_Y font dodo et veulent pas se réveiller.  
  
_Viens on va mes rejoindre."  
  
Il prend sa main et tous les deux sautent dans le grand océan bleu.  
  
FIN  
  
Kitty-Kat : C'est la première fois que je finis une fic alors je suis soulagée! Cette fic je ne sais pas d'où elle vient. Le début d'une histoire notée sur une feuille et l'histoire vient sans qu'on sans rende compte. Donnez-moi un avis sur cette fic en m'écrivant à Kittykatwinner@hotmail.com. Merci et que la magie des rêves accompagnent vos nuits... 


End file.
